A day at earth
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: Gamzee decides to go down to earth and explore more things, taking Tavros and Karkat with him.


After a somewhat long trip to earth, Gamzee decided to bring Tavros and Karkat with him to help explore many things they hadn't yet, but as they walked through town, Karkat noticed a lot of humans shooting glances at them, Gamzee and Tavros however, was too busy being amazed at all the stuff they saw as they continued to walk through the city.

"Doesn't it bother you guys that they're staring at us? I mean what the `_FUCK!`_ are they all staring at us for." Karkat cursed directly at the humans, causing a little girl to cry. He only looked at her for a few seconds and easily shrugged it off.

"Awe, look what you did Karkat. You made the little motherfucker cry...that ain't nice bro." Gamzee stopped pushing Tavros wheel-chair, and came up to the little girl, along with Tavros following him from behind. The little girl backed up a bit towards her parents, but Gamzee stopped about three feet away from her and kneeled down. "It's alright, this motherfucker ain't gonna hurt nobody." He then began to sit on the concrete that was beneath him.

"Um, were sorry that Karkat scared you. He uh, didn't mean it. He's always like that." Tavros rolled next to Gamzee, who was now sitting. The little girl then began to wipe her tears away, and took a step forward towards the both of them, mostly to Gamzee. Without a warning, the girl ran up to hug Gamzee, causing him to almost fall back. Quickly, she retreated back.

"Eww, you smell weird! Take a bath, and take that stupid costume off!" The little girl snapped at him, and ran back to her parents.

"...Yo lusus smell weird." Gamzee mumbled, but still enough for Karkat and Tavros to hear. He then got back up to push Tavros wheel-chair.

completely forgetting about the incident with the little girl, They all stopped in front of a big building that said `_Super Mall`_. Gamzee took one last sip of his faygo, and threw the bottle else where while burping loudly.

"Yo Tavbro, you know what this mall thing is?" He rested his chin on Tavros head, making his self get a little comfy.

"Well, uh, ...As far as I could remember, Vriska told me that a mall was a place where you, uh, get stuff, but I think you must have some sort of paper to, uh, get the stuff...I think?" He tried his best to explain what Vriska had told him, but forgot certain words. The other two trolls began to look confused for a moment until Karkat broke the silence.

"We don't have paper, but I want stuff. Instead of standing here like complete dumb-fucks, let's go in and just grab the stuff we want and leave. Simple. I don't feel like staying here too long." Karkat started to lead the way inside. Gamzee only followed, while pushing Tavros to follow as well.

**_~ 2 hours later~_**

They finally rested on a set of benches outside the mall from walking through the mall, wandering off into each shop they saw. Without anyone noticing, they took quite a lot of items, mostly Karkat. Gamzee however, only took a rickety old music box that had `**_Dark Carnival`_**engraved at the bottom of it. Tavros stared at Gamzee as the troll was stuck in daze, while listening to the song playing from the creepy looking music box. Karkat would usually not give his shits, but he also wondered why Gamzee only grabbed just that, and why be so deeply interested in it. He quickly snapped out of that thought once he saw Tavros reaching his hand towards Gamzee shoulders, but quickly stopped once he heard Gamzee say something.

"...Welcome to the dark carnival..brotherin.." The troll slowly turned his head towards Tavros, giving a creepy, crooked smile at him. "...home to the true ...masia-" Gamzee finally snapped out of what he was going through, once he heard a faygo bottle being opened and given to him. "Awe, thanks Karkat. Yah sure know what this motherfucker like." He gladly took the faygo bottle and started to gulp it down quickly." Ahh! If only there was some slime pie with it." He said, tossing the bottle else where. Both of the other trolls looked at him half confused, trying to comprehend what just happened. "...What?"

"Uh...are you okay Gamzee? I uh, am a little worried about you." Tavros looked at him half worryingly, until Gamzee quickly came up next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Took you a while...bro..." He traced his finger from Tavros cheek, all the way up to his horns. Tavros scooted his wheel-chair away while nervously saying `_h-h-have the wrong i-idea Gamzee`_

Karkat looked at Gamzee in discuss."Gross Gamzee, gross." Karkat sighed and stood up, stretching a little. "I already got what I want, so let's go home." Like always, Karkat lead the way, while Gamzee and Tavros followed.

_~Meanwhile at the mall...~_

"Where the hell did those shoplifter's go!?" one of the guards yelled, as he ran around the Mall looking for them. They checked each store inside the mall, even checked outside, but, no sign of them anywhere. "Shit!...They got away..." The guard threw his hat onto the ground and stomped on it from being defeated.


End file.
